


【昊坤】游园惊梦

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 眼神失焦的那一瞬，他眼前浮现了无数戏里后花园的美景，和戏外车水马龙的夜色，最终停格在黄公子抬起折扇想要遮住的那抹上扬的嘴角。





	【昊坤】游园惊梦

白面黛眉，嫣红唇、桃花颜，一袭青衣、两缕水袖。

戏台，戏曲，戏子。

“不到园林，怎知春色几许？”

曲调悠扬、婉转，似是苏州城里最名贵的丝绸滑过每一个毛孔，然后钻进血管钻进骨髓，像捕猎者的罗网缠在心间缠在喉咙，令人无处可逃。

台下听曲人，早已跟随绕梁余音，步入满园春色中。

其中一位更甚。

台上戏子缓步下台，于窗边雅座落座，额上渗出细密汗珠，浓烈的妆掩盖住他俊俏的容颜，却也盖不住脸颊那颗青黛小痣。

他拿起折扇，手指扣住竹制扇骨后吃力一抖，张开雪白扇面，一朵玫瑰开在白色的绸缎上，轻摇手腕漫不经心扇动起来。

“如此美人，怎能无人为你送上徐徐清风。”

 

一人从身后夺过他手中折扇，在他身旁落座，熟练地一手搂过他的肩，侧身向着他，折扇和那人的鼻息一同拂过他白色戏妆下有些红润的面庞。

那人头戴黑色礼帽，身穿墨绿格纹西装，脖颈处系着一个领结，左胸口袋处插着一朵艳红玫瑰，与身前人红润的双唇相得益彰。

“公子，休得无礼。”

“为你扇风，怎就无礼了。”

“公子，你离太近了。”

“你倒是先看看，你口中的公子是谁？”

一直别过头去没正眼瞧他的戏子头未见动，只送出一丝目光落在那人礼帽下的脸上。

“还能是……黄公子？”

那人原本黯淡的黑色双眸在那一瞬间灿若星河，却又旋即再次别过头，抬起水袖抚摸了一下自己有些火热的脸颊。

叫黄公子那人亦抬起折扇捂住吃笑勾起的嘴角。

“坤，好久不见。”

黄公子搭他肩头的手将人往自己身边用力一揽，他便跌进了那个壮实的怀抱。

“你还知道回来。”

他被水袖包裹住的手在那人胸膛落下一个拳头，绵软无力如挠痒。扭捏着想要逃脱却令肩上的手收得更紧。

“我说过我很快回来嘛，宝贝。”

“瞎叫什么洋文，不害臊。”

“宝贝，心肝的意思，最爱你的意思。”

“去趟国外，净学会花言巧语了。”

“不仅学会了花言巧语，还学会了别的。哥哥，要试试吗？”

 

黄明昊两年前远赴美国留洋，带走他的那个港口，洒满了蔡徐坤数不尽的泪水。

“哥哥，等我回来。”

16岁的黄明昊答应黄家去留洋的条件，便是回国后能正大光明与蔡徐坤在一起。

18后的他学成归来，第一件事便是回到游园楼，补偿当年那整个港口的泪。

两年的时间，足以让他再高几公分，足以让他本就优越的外形再添几分俊朗，足以让他完全褪去稚嫩的少年音，磁性嗓音甚至让日思夜想的美人没能第一时间分辨出来者何人。

 

“一边儿燕喃喃软又甜  
一边儿莺呖呖脆又圆。”

妆房里，才是真正的满园春色。

领扣儿松，衣带宽。胸口金线包裹的圆结状纽扣散落开来，青衣敞开堪堪挂在玉臂，袒露出温润如玉的肌肤。那一粒粒金色粗线纽扣像落入玉盘的大珠小珠，点缀着洁白袒露的胸膛。

而胸前那两粒，则是满园春色那关不住的出墙红杏。

含苞的红杏被湿热的唇舌催生，终于探出可爱的花骨朵，一尝，仿佛真有花香。

“哥哥，你好香。”

“那是……嗯……胭脂味儿……”

比胸前红杏更美艳可口的，是他下腹挺立的垂涎红润果实，正往外渗着熟透的汁液。

黄公子伸手去采摘那饱满圆润的果实，惹得美人儿嘴里漏出一丝娇滴滴的欲拒还迎：“不要啦……”

“不要这里，那就是……”黄公子沾着黏腻汁液的厚实手掌，从他前端火热的硬挺绕过两颗有些凉意的软物，来到后部那处秘庭入口停下。“要这里？”

温柔的抚摸仿佛一场期待已久的春雨掠过那处久未被丰泽过的旱地，纵横的沟壑在久违的滋润下收缩起伏着。

他身上的每个毛孔随之悄然复苏，身上细小的绒毛也如雨后春笋般冒出皮肤，在屋内明晃晃的灯光下给那具洁白无瑕的躯体镀上一层金色柔光。

“哥哥，我从美利坚带回来的好东西，我们一起试试。”

他从西装裤兜里拿出一个铁皮盒子，拧开后一股甜甜的玫瑰味儿肆散在充满了脂粉味儿的空气中。他用食指挖了一点半透明的粉色膏状物，食指和拇指并在一起揉搓了几下，待膏状物变为更流动的粘液包裹着他的食指后，他顺势将湿漉漉的指头探进了早已等候他多时的甬道中。

“哥哥，有了这个洋物，你会更舒服，我想让你舒服。”

“唔……明昊……”

软糯的声音呼唤着他的名字，这两个字从他口中幽幽地说出时，仿佛一只猫咪发出了一声猫叫。

明昊，明昊，喵，喵。

他从未觉得自己的名字这么好听过。唱戏之人，连叫起名字来，也仿佛在唱小曲儿。

一支独属于他的勾魂曲，这才刚刚开始。

当他褪下西裤，将相比起两年前又大了几圈的阴茎挺进湿热秘庭时，他仿佛变身为了一名指挥家，而他的乐团，只得他抱着的那一人。随着他身下激烈的冲撞，那人吟起一支禁断之曲。

“唔……你还知道……哈……回来……”

他坐在梨花木梳妆台上被撞得快要站不稳，纤长的手脚像红砖白漆的墙上弥漫开来的绿色藤蔓，爬在黄公子的身上，紧紧缠绕着。

摇摇欲坠的身体像海上漂泊的船，他虽然从未登上过那艘带走他爱人的无情大铁块，但他想，黄公子当年在那艘远洋游轮上，一定比此刻的他更摇曳。

毕竟，那时等着黄公子的，是没有他的异国。而此刻他却拥着朝思暮想的心上人，哪怕漂泊，但却不再无依。

想到这里，他收紧了抱着黄公子的手，趴在他肩头上咬着他的耳朵，舌尖掠过那个圆圆的耳廓，对他说：“明昊，你长大了。”

黄明昊哪里不懂他的意思，却故意逗弄张着嘴大口呼吸着的蔡徐坤，用力彻底贯穿了几下他的身体，惹得那人发出阵阵呻吟。“哥哥，你是说，这里长大了？”

“哈……啊……调皮……”

撑满他下体的粗壮物什被他的嫩肉吸附包裹着，每一次抽出都被依依不舍地紧紧抓住，他的腿也用力夹着黄公子的腰肢，跟着他的动作扭动迎送着自己的蜜穴。

“哥哥，我给自己起了个洋名，叫Justin，我想听哥哥叫我Justin。”

“Ju……Justin？”

“嗯对，哥哥你就一直这样叫我好吗。”

“嗯……Justin……唔……Justin……哈……”

他仿佛一个牙牙学语的小孩，不断重复着那个洋文，每念一次，他的花瓣唇都会在发第一个音节的时候张开，最后变成淫逸的喘息。

黄明昊抓起缠在他腰间的其中一条白嫩大腿，从小腿吻到脚踝，舌头在脚踝凸起处打了几个圈后，又虔诚地吻了吻紧绷的脚背，最后张嘴含住因刺激而蜷缩着的脚趾，吮吸着故意发出啧啧的淫靡水声。

十指连心，原本以为只是说手指，没想到在离心房很远的脚趾，也能有酥麻感直通头皮的快感。他在这阵酥麻中意识恍惚，思绪竟又飘到了将才台上唱罢的那曲《游园惊梦》中。

和黄明昊分开的这两年，他潜心唱戏，研究曲子和表演，将所有心思都花到戏曲上，既是自己事业与兴趣所在，又可借此逃避与恋人远隔大洋的思念之情。

而最近排的《游园惊梦》，却总是令他入戏太深。戏中游园，想的是黄公子，戏中入梦，想的是黄公子，一曲唱毕，走出戏外，想的还是黄公子。

牡丹亭畔、太湖石边、芍药栏前；  
花草莺燕、姹紫嫣红、春色满园。  
处处皆是黄公子的身影。

而今，手持柳树枝的梦中男子在他眼前，在他体内，用一下又一下的撞击提醒他，他不在戏中，亦不在梦里。

此刻，即是现实。

梦境醒来，身边终于不再是孤单一人。热泪从他脸颊滑过，溶了脸上的脂粉，红润的脸蛋透过两行清泪彰显出妆容下更加动人的美貌。

“Justin，我……快到了……”

他扬起修长优雅的脖颈，张开嘴伸出的舌头如含苞的荷花骨朵儿，在一片澄澈碧绿的荷叶中，显得美丽动人，清纯中带着冶艳，娇艳欲滴。

眼神失焦的那一瞬，他眼前浮现了无数戏里后花园的美景，和戏外车水马龙的夜色，最终停格在黄公子抬起折扇想要遮住的那抹上扬的嘴角。

他也笑了。

笑弯了的眼角挤出晶莹的泪，落在黄明昊捧着他面庞的温暖手心中。

“哪怕再来一汪太平洋妄图将你我隔开，我也抽干了它，回到你面前，与你永世不分离。”


End file.
